


Queen Maeve Came for a visit

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Nurse - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: I came back very late from doing a late night shift at the hospital as a nurse. Almost doze off in my bed when I heard my door bell, I pop my dressing grown on and open my door and surprise to see Maeve my ex. “It been awhile…” I say, not sure what else to say since Maeve is still in her hero outfit. “I miss you” She said. Oh no
Relationships: Queen maeve/ reader
Kudos: 6





	Queen Maeve Came for a visit

I came back very late from doing a late night shift at the hospital as a nurse. Almost doze off in my bed when I heard my door bell, I pop my dressing grown on and open my door and surprise to see Maeve my ex. “It been awhile…” I say, not sure what else to say since Maeve is still in her hero outfit. “I miss you” She said. Oh no “want to take a tea?” I offer to her Trying not to show any fear in my voice. “I want you!” She roar and lunges at me pushing me against my hallway wall and closing the door quietly. Now being face to face with Maeve. Before I could say anything she started to kiss me and sticking her tongue into my mouth. I try to push her off but she was far too strong and held my wrist up above my head and my dressing grown fell open for her to see me in my silk nightie and she rub her armour breast cups onto my own to which have not much protection just the silk nightie so I felt my nipples going hard and sensitive then she use her knee to rub my bare pussy since I wasn’t wearing any knickers since it’s a hot summer night. She’s wears her knee high boots and the point at the top of the boot is rubbing me and I can’t stop moaning into her mouth. She finally pull away from me letting my arms drop by my side but she kept on rubbing my pussy. “Mph! Maeve please stop-!” She cut me off “say my Queen.” She say with a smirk, with no choice I said “A-ah please stop my Queen.” I quiver finding harder to stand upright. “No. This is your punishment.” She said digging harder into my pussy but now it’s her three fingers inside me. “Plee-please stop!” I choke out “no, I saw you with another woman.” She now scissoring her fingers in me “please! for-forgive me! I-I. I was lonely!” I moan out “not good enough” with that I came hard screaming but she had her other hand down my throat gaging me. Maeve pull her hand out of my mouth and her other from my pussy and let me slid down in a daze, why did it feel amazing that she rape me, it hurt but felt like I am sleeping volcano who had blast my hot cum down my thighs. “Oh look what you done to me” I look to see what she referring to “I’m wet too.” Pulling off her knickers and seeing a wet patch. Without warning she grab the back of my head and rum my face to her wet pussy “mmph!” I cry in surprise “eat me” she ordered so I eat her pussy sucking, biting and licking while is she rocking her hips into me. “Oh, oh, oh,” she whisper to herself, don’t know how long it been but I getting tried so she would rub her pussy on my face mostly rubbing my nose, it’s harder to breathe. She finally came and I grasp for air and notice she’s now naked must had remove her clothing but left her crown on. I had no energy to react, she knelt to my level and start to kiss me but more gentle and I respond by kissing her back “I miss you so much.” She told while she kiss and I respond with “ I miss you too.” Forgetting that she just assaulted me.


End file.
